Never ending Happiness
by ArtLyfee
Summary: And so they lived happily ever after. Ever wondered what went on after Ed and Al got their bodies back? Will they finally get to live the normal life they always wanted or will they still have to face the challenges of a normal everyday life. NO SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

It was the beginning of another beautiful day in Resembool.

Winry moaned slightly, and opened her eyes as the warm sun lightly tapped on her face through the thin white curtains of Winry and Ed's bedroom. Winry rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light that shined in the small dusty room. She looked over to see her that her love was still sleeping. Ed looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. It's the first time in almost two years that she had seen him since he had gone to the west to study alchemy. She had longed to see him, anxious for the day he came back and took her for his wife like he said he would. Even though she was around her friends and family she felt so alone without him, he truly was a big chunk of her life.

Winry took a deep breath, the smell of lust still in the air from last night.

Winry giggled and shifted on her back, images from the previous night replaying in her head. Winry groaned as she tried to sit up, but laid back down, realizing she was still in pain after giving away her innocence to Ed last night.

"Good morning beautiful." said Ed

Winry quickly turned her head to see that Ed had woken up and was now staring at her.

"Good morning, did I wake you? asked Winry sitting up on her side.

"No, your fine." yawned Ed as he pulled Winry closer to him.

Ed softly placed a kiss on her forehead still looking into her dark blue eyes.

"I'm glad your home Ed." stated Winry returning his gaze into his yellow golden eyes.

"'I'm glad to be home, sorry I kept you waiting for that long." Ed apologized.

"It's fine, you said you'd give me half your life not the entire thing." joked Winry as she nuzzled her lips in the crook of his neck and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Yea but, I hated having to leave you here all by yourself, for a year and a half." said Ed tightening his grasp around her waist.

"I had granny and the others, I was fine." Winry smiled

"Is your auto-mail ok?" she added poking his leg with her toe

"It's fine probably just needs a tune up." Ed replied

"I'm surprised you didn't ruin it while you were away." joked Winry

"I didn't do much fighting while down there." Ed explained

"Much fighting?" Winry laughed

"Speaking of fighting were you ever planning on going back the military?" Winry asked

Ed looked at her for a while longer before gently placing a tender kiss on her lips going down to her neck.

"You know..I really enjoyed myself last night." Ed said seductively, as he kissed every visible spot of her neck.

Winry moaned , tingling from the trend of his touch

"I did too." Winry said feeling herself getting aroused all over again . Her heart-felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

Moments later they were exploring each others bodies all over again, the room filled with soft moans and pleasure, as Ed and Winry touched and kissed each other like they have never been touched or kissed before. Winry shuddered in delight as Ed's hands roamed all over her body, leaving no spot on untouched.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you kids up yet? I made breakfast." said an older woman on the other side of the door as she toyed with the knob

Thank goodness it the door was locked other wise Pinako would have seen an eye fold.

"Oh Uh, coming granny!" Winry shouted quickly jumping up out of the bed and picking up her clothes that were scattered along the floor from yesterday, leaving Ed in bed unsatisfied.

Winry gave him a sympathetic look before slipping on a sleeveless black top and a pair of jogging pants.

"Come on Ed." said Winry throwing his clothes at him.

"Yeah yeah, just tell her I'll be down in a minute." pouted Ed as he crossed his arms.

"Winry, Ed hurry up now you don't want your food to get cold do you, I'll be down in the kitchen." She shouted

Ed and Winry waited until her foot steps were unheard to, to open the door.

"Phew...that was close, huh Ed?" Winry laughed looking at Ed who was following close behind her.

"Eh." grunted Ed putting his hands behind his head.

Winry smiled.

Once they got down to the kitchen they were greeted with a nice warm plate of Pinako's home cooked breakfast.

Ed licked his lips and quickly sat down in front his plate, devouring strips on bacon one by one.

Winry looked at him in disgust, but couldn't blame him. It had been a while since he had granny's cooking.

"So Ed, how was your trip in the West?" asked Pinako taking a seat across from Winry and Ed

Ed finished chewing his food before talking. "It was good, met a lot of interesting people and learned a lot of things about alchemy that could help Al." said Ed

"When is Al coming home anyways, haven't heard from in a while?" asked Winry

"We agreed to meet here next week, but I decided to come back a little early." said Ed winking and smiling at Winry.

Winry blushed as she felt Ed grab her hand under the table.

Pinako choked out a laugh "

"You two must have really missed each other, considering what went on last night plus this morning." she said popping her pipe in her mouth and going over to the sink tending the dishes.

Winry blushed even harder.

"Huh...what, you heard us?!" asked Winry feeling her face burn from embarrassment.

"Every last bit of it." joked Pinako

"You old hag, have you ever heard of privacy!" Ed shouted

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I gave you two all the privacy you needed, it was your noise that kept me up." Pinako said going to get the door.

Ed looked at Winry who had her face in her hands.

"Humph." grunted Ed looking away and crossing his arms.

"Are you mad?" asked Winry

Ed looked at her surprised. "Mad about what?" asked Ed

"About granny knowing what we did?" asked Winry mumbling through her hands.

"Of course not, we'll just have to be quieter next go around, that's all. At least until we get our own place." said Ed putting a hand on Winry's shoulder.

"You really mean that, you wanna get our own place?" asked Winry slowly bringing up her head

"Of course." said Ed smiling

"What about granny, I'd feel bad leaving granny here by herself."

"So would I, but it'd be nice to have our own place one day right?" Smiled Ed

"Sure thing Ed." replied Winry laying her hand on top of his and caressing softly.

"Winry, Tes is here!" Pinako shouted from the front door.

"Oh crap." said Winry getting up and going to the door, with Ed following.

"Good morning Tes, come in." Winry said smiling

"Winry, it's good to see you're in a good mood." said Tes reaching her arms put to give Winry a hug.

Tes looked down at what Winry was wearing. "Why aren't you dressed for work?" she asked confused.

"Oh, I was just about to get ready." said Winry

Ed looked at the tan girl. She had short black hair and blue eyes and wore the same work clothes as Winry.

"Whose yours friend Winry? asked Ed coming from around the corner

"Oh Ed this is Tessa, Tessa this is Ed." said Winry introducing the two

"Hello." said Ed walking up to shake her hand

Tes looked at him for a moment, before reluctantly shaking his hand back.

"Nice to meet you, so you said your name was Ed?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Yea." he replied

"Winry's fiancé?" Tessa asked

"I guess you could say that." guessed Ed

"So Winry your still going to stay with this guy after all the hell he's put you through?" smirked Tessa

"Tes, please don't." begged Winry

"No Winry,I promised that when I saw him I was going to give him a piece of my mind." argued Tessa

"What is she talking about Winry?"

"Your no good for her, she's been nothing but good to you and how have you repaid her? You leave for a whole year and neglect to even contact her." exclaimed Tessa throwing her hands up in the hair.

"Look, woman I don't even know who you are or what you're getting at but "

Ed got cut off by a loud slap, that sent him a couple of steps back.

"Winry is to good of a woman for you Edward and you know it. Do you even know half of the pain you caused her while you were gone, neglecting to call or even write her a damn letter so she could know you were alive and well. " Tessa began

Their was a brief silence. Ed glance over at Winry who was now on the knees with her hands in her face, Pinako kneeling down comforting her

"Then you come back expecting her to just up and forgive you. Do you know how hard it was to see one of my close friends, in this condition. Where she's always depressed, never ate, never slept. Your so selfish Edward Elric and I despise you!" Tessa screamed at him.

She brought up to give him another slap but her hand was stopped.

"Winry?" asked Tes with a surprised look on her face

"Tess you should leave now, I'll meet you at work." Winry said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure Winry?" Tessa asked unsure

"Yea." said Winry dropping her hand

"Alright then." accepted Tessa as she walked towards the door.

Tessa stopped and looked back at Ed. "Your just like your rotten father." she spat at him

Hearing this Ed lost his cooling not caring if she was a woman, he charged at her with his fist ready to throw a punch, only to be held back by a struggling pair of arms.

"Let go of me Winry now!" Ed shouted trying to break free of her grasp.

"Ed please stop!" shouted Winry.

"You bitch, how dare you speak about my deceased old man, and how dare you compare me to that bastard, I will tear you apart!" screamed Ed taking off his shoe and throwing it at Tessa, barely missing.

Tessa fearfully looked at Ed , her blue eyes starting to tear up. Not wasting anytime Tessa slung open the door and ran out as fast as she could.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

Ed jerked from Winry grasp, breathing heavily, eyes filled with anger.

Winry took a few steps back, not sure what he was gonna say or do next.

After a few more silent moments, Ed started to calm down.

"I need to take a walk." said Ed walking past Winry and Pinako and out of the door.

Winry with looked at Pinako with guilty eyes."

"I've never seen him that angry granny...I was actually scared of him." sobbed Winry

"Neither have I." stated Pinako blowing smoke from her pipe.

"Granny I made him look like a monster." cried Winry

Pinako took a puff of her pipe and then responded . "Go after him and make things right."

Winry wasted no time, she rushed out the door looking left and right trying to see which way he went, but saw no sign of him.

"Ed!" she called out Getting no response

"Ed, where'd you go!" Winry shouted, her eyes started to water up.

The one place she thought he would've gone was the lake up by the mountains. So that's where she headed.

After a couple of minutes of hiking. Winry finally reached the lake. And there was Ed standing by the lake staring at his reflection.

(A/N: First Chapter up and done, enjoy, review and Read, there are many more chapters to come!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of the characters.

Winry slowly approached him.

"Ed, are you ok?" asked Winry

Ed flinched and threw his head back letting out a small chuckle.

"Am I ok?" Ed repeated

"Yea." said Winry

"She's right..I'm no good for you, I'm just like my old man." Ed whispered loud enough for Winry to hear.

"Ed that's not true...Tessa just thinks of me a little sister that's all." said Winry

"So how many people have you've told?" asked Ed ignoring her last comment

"I haven't told anybody anything, Tes was always there for me, I always confided her in my problems and that's it. She's the only one ever I ever talked to about it." Winry confessed.

"I see." said Ed "I apologize Winry...you know for not calling or writing, it must have been terrible for you not knowing if I was ok or not." said Ed

"It's fine Ed, your here now and that's all that matters." said Winry walking up behind him and putting her hand on his back.

"You know...you really scared me back there." Confessed Winry

Ed looked away. "I scared myself, to actually think I'd lay hands on a woman out of anger and not pleasure...it's just not me." said Ed

"I know Ed." said Winry softly wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"I really don't what got into me, I felt like I really wanted to hurt her back there. I just couldn't control myself, once she mentioned me being like my father I just lost it." Ed choked

"Remember Ed your father only left, to protect you, Al and your mom not because he didn't want to be there." stated Winry

"I guess your right." said Ed returning her embrace.

"If you want, i'll with you to talk to Tessa." offered Winry

"I'm not sure if I should." said Ed

"Why not?" asked Winry looking up at Ed

"By now she probably had already told people what happened and they probably think i'm some kind of monster that beats on women." Ed assumed

"Your not a monster, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you, because they don't know the real Edward Elric." Comforted Winry

"The real me ehh? Ed replied

"Yea, the real you." Winry responded standing on her tippy toes nd pulling him down into a kiss.

As Ed and Winry kissed, Ed put all the emotions he felt into that kiss. Anger, fear, guilt, confusion, love. It was all there and Winry could tell from his body language.

Moments later after Winry and Ed parted hey walked back up the hill from where the lake was.

"Why don't you walk me to work?" suggested Winry

"Sure I guess." Ed agreed

After another short walk, they made it into town where Winry's auto-mail shop was. Ed received quite a bit of stares, but she didn't care, not at the moment.

"Here we are." said Winry as she opened the door to her auto-mail shop.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Winry shouted as she and Ed walked in.

"Morning Winry." responded a rather buff guy.

"Morning Sam, any new customers?" asked Winry

"Nope." Sam responded

"Hey Sam is Tess around?" asked Winry

"Yea she's in the back." said Sam pointing towards the back room of the shop.

"Thanks, come on Ed." said Winry pulling on his arm.

Winry heard a loud clank followed by Ed's arm being ripped out of her hand.

Winry let out a gasp as she turned to see Ed on the ground with Sam standing over him.

"Sam, what are you doing!" shouted Winry

"So this is the douche that thinks he can go around hitting on girls, well punk you have another thing coming!" he shouted as he lifted a fist in in the air to punch Ed.

"Sam stop it." demanded Tessa as she hurried out of the back room.

"You sure you don't want me to rough him up sis?" Sam asked

"Yea, he's not worth it, what are you trying to do, get your self fired." smirked Tessa.

Sam offered a hand to Ed to help him up but Ed declined pushing his hand away and getting up himself.

"Look we need to talk." Ed snapped looking at Tessa.

"There's nothing to talk about." argues Tessa

"Yes there is." said Ed grabbing Tessa's arm and taking her to the back room.

"Hey watch it punk." said Sam getting ready to plunge at Ed for grabbing his sister.

"Chill Sam." said Tessa as she slammed the door.

"Humph." Sam groaned.

Winry looked at him and gave him a shove on the shoulder and walked off to tend to customers.

* * *

(With Ed and Tess.)

"Well what, make it quick." said Tess crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently in the ground.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened this morning, I didn't mean to flip out the way I did , it's just a long story." Ed said looking her straight in her blue eyes.

Tessa looked at him for a moment.

"Apology accepted, but don't expect one from me, I meant what I said and I'm not taking it back for the world." stated Tessa swinging her short black hair out of her face.

Ed nodded. "I understand." Ed agreed.

Even though the only reason he agreed was to keep the peace he had so many things he wanted to say to her, but couldn't for the sake of Winry.

Ed stook his hand out for her to shake. "Maybe now we could be friends." Ed suggested

Tessa let out a chuckle. "Um no, you must have gotten the wrong idea. I despise you with a passion, Edward Elric. I don't want to be friends with someone like you." said Tessa opening the door and leaving out.

"Aye friends with benefits?" joked Ed

Tessa couldn't help but giggle out his comment, but her serious face back on. "No." she said walking back up to the front.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Winry

"Went better than expected, she still hates me." he replied

"She'll be fine." said Winry

"Eh ahem." groaned Sam as he cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" smarted Ed

"I owe you an apology, I'm just really protective of my sis, she's the only one I have left." Sam apologized.

"It's cool, man I deserved it." said Ed

"Ok now that everyone's on semi good terms, back to work!" shouted Winry patting Ed on the back.

"Remind me to tune you up later, ok Ed?" asked Winry

"Sure thing." replied Ed

Ed gave Winry a quick peck on the lips before, leaving the auto-mail garage.

"What to do now." Ed wondered as he walked down the streets of Resembool

(A/N: Chap 2 up, a little short but it'll do. I'll try to update asap! Please keep reading and review, review, review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the characters.

Ed continued to walk down the sidewalks hoping to spot a nice place to take Winry out to, when he passed by a dark alley. He could have sworn he had heard a muffled cry for help, or maybe his ears for fooling him.  
Out of curiosity Ed took a few steps back and peaked down the alley to see a girl getting mugged.

Seeing this Ed wasted no time. He threw down his things and dashed down the alley towards the scene

"Hey, what do you think you're doing." stated Ed

The mugger looked up to see Ed and pulled out a pistol.

"Stay back punk, or I'll shoot the girl." he threatened aiming a gun at the girl's head.

She squirmed and scream in his arms, desperately trying to get free, but he kept his grip tightened.

"Oh yea." said Ed as he ran towards the guy just before he pulled the trigger and knocked it from his hand.

"Okay man, I don't want any trouble." said the man as he let go of the girl

She let out a painful cry as he pushed her to the ground.

"Are you ok." said Ed as he ran towards the girl and lifted her up

"I'm fine." she said wiping a tear from her eye

"Alright now let's get you out of here." Ed started only to be cut off a painful blow to the back of the head,

"It's not very smart to turn your back on your opponent. " said the mugger as he let out a raspy laugh.

Ed groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where he got punched. Just then he felt more pain on his back repeatedly had the mugger continued to rough up Ed.

"You bastard"! screamed a high-pitched voice followed by an ear-splitting scream.

Ed looked up from the ground to see that, the girl was standing over the unconscious mugger with a large plank of wood.

She looked down at Ed and dropped the board."Are you ok?" she asked as she ran towards Ed.

"I'm fine..I see you got yourself in a bit of trouble." said Ed as he stood up still in pain .

"Yea, I thought it was a short cut to the markets and that guy came out of no where and attacked me." she said

"You got to be more careful in these parts." Ed said

"Lets go before they wake up, you're not hurt are you?" asked Ed

"Only a few scratches, but I'm fine." She said checking herself.

"Do I need to walk you anywhere?" asked Ed as he took her by her wrist and hurried out of the alley. don't

"I don't really have anywhere to go.

"Are you a tourist?" asked Ed

"Yea." responded the girl

"Well then, why you come back to my place for a while." Ed suggested

"Really?" she said sounding excited.

"Yea sure just follow me." he said

Ed and the girl made their way to Ed house having an interesting conversation.

"So where you coming from?"

"From a small town in the west called Jublin.

"In the west...I just came back from the west, I was up there studying alchemy.

"Really, how did you like it up there?" she asked

"It was wonderful, thinking about going back sometime next year with my brother.

The girl smiled at him. I truly thank you for coming when you did, because who knew what that guy would have done to me if it weren't for you showing up." she said

"No problem." said Ed smiling

"I'm Melanie by the way, Melanie Winston. Mel for short. "she introduced herself.

Winston?" asked Ed looking at her like she had two heads.

"Yea, is something the matter?" asked Mel

"Sounds familiar,are you by any chance related to Eric Winston?" asked Ed

"Yea, he's my father,." responded Mel "You know him." asked Mel

"Yea, I heard about him a lot while I was out studying in the west." said Ed

"Yea he's a science alchemist." stated Mel

"Really...what kind of alchemy does he do?"

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." said Mel ignoring his question and changing the subject

"I didn't throw it." joked Ed eye

"Ha so you have jokes now?" laughed Mel

"A few." Ed winked at Mel.

" Edward Elric." said Ed

Mel gasped. "Edward Elric..you mean that young state alchemist?" asked Mel sounding amazed

"Yea that's me, or at least who I used to be." responded Ed scratching the back of his head

"Oh my goodness...I never thought...I can't believe...My dreams have come true...Your so much cuter in person." Babbled Mel on and on.

Ed laughed. "She's cute." thought Ed as he watched her go on and on . "Wait did I just say she was cute?" Ed asked himself

Ed looked up to see that they made to the drive way Ed's childhood home.

"We here." smiled Ed holding open the gate for Mel and following her in

"This is where you live?" asked Mel as she scanned her surroundings

"Yup this is home, it may not look like much but it's the only place I have left to go."

"No it's amazing." said Mel said twirling around in circles. '"

Ed smiled as they stepped up on the porch.

"Glad you think so." smiled Ed as he turned the knob on the door. "I smell food." said Ed as he licked his lips

"Granny...Winry, I'm home." yelled Ed as he and Mel entered the small front room.

"Ed is that you?" asked Pinako poking her head out of the

"Yea , it's me!" shouted Ed

"Ok good, because I have some things I need you to help me with. " said Pinako coming all the way out of the kitchen.

"Hey aunt Pinako it's been a while." said Mel

Pinako squinting through her glasses so she could get a better look at the girl.

"Melanie?" asked Pinako

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Ed confused looking between Mel and Pinako.

"Why yes, this is my great-niece Melanie, but what brings you here after all these years." stated Pinako.

"I didn't know you lived in Resembool, but was just here as a tourist." said Melanie

"You're a little too young to be traveling alone, what are you like sixteen?" assumed Pinako

"Yea, but father doesn't mind. said Mel

"Well are you hungry, let's finish talking over some beef stew." suggested Pinako

"Sure." Ed and Mel said unison both smiling.

The three eat in silence for a couple of moments.

"So Ed, I assume your alright now?" asked Pinako eyeing the young adult.

"Yeah, somewhat." sighed Ed

"So how did you and Melanie meet up Ed?" asked Pinako.

"It's a long story." said Ed glancing over at Mel, who was also looking at him

"I'll tell her." suggested Mel

"I'm listening." said Pinako crossing her legs and lighting up her pipe.

"Your gonna smoke yourself in the grave old woman." teased Ed

Pinako waved a hand at him ignoring his comment. " Go on Mel." said Pinako

A couple of minutes later after Mel finished the story and how she knew Ed from being the Full Metal Alchemist

"See now, I told you your too young to be traveling alone, your lucky Ed came when he did." scolded Pinako

"I know and for that I'm indebted to him until I can return the favor." said Mel looking at Ed giving him a half-smile.

Ed turned bright Red. "Really Mel, it's nothing.

"Don't be". said Pinako hopping down from the chair. "Your welcome to stay as long as you need too." she added.

(A/N:Third Chapter up! I'll try to update as much as possible, when I don't have school related things to do, but please enjoy and keep reading. Review please, tell me what you think of the new character and tell me what you think so far about the story .)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ed, why don't you take Mel's things up to you and Al's old room, that's where she'll be sleeping." requested Pinako

"Eh sure." said Ed picking up her bags"Come on follow me." motioned Ed to Melanie

Mel followed Ed up the stairs each one creaking as they went up. They walked down the dark hallway to a door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are" said Ed opening the door.

The room was dusty and smelt of old wood. Melanie didn't mind, as long as it was a place for her to stay.

"I apologize, this room hasn't been used in a while." said Ed setting Melanie's bag down by and old dresser.

"It's perfect." said Melanie smiling at Ed.

Just then the phone in the kitchen rang.

"Are you going to go get that?" asked Melanie

"I guess I should." said Ed as he left the room and headed down the stairs in the kitchen.

"Hello Rockbell residence." answered Ed

"Brother?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Al!" exclaimed Ed as he tightened his grip on the phone.

"What are you doing back so early?" asked Al

"I decided to cut my trip short." said Ed

"Oh ok, well May and I should arrive there by tomorrow so you guys can meet us at the train station." said Al

"That's great, I can't wait to see you." said Ed smiling

"You to brother. how's Winry?" asked Al

"She's fine, she's at work now." said Ed

"Well tell her and Granny I said hello and I'll see them tomorrow" said Al

"Sure thing Al." said Ed

"Oh and make sure Winry has an apple pie ready for me." laughed Al on the other end of the phone.

"Ok Al whatever you say." Ed smirked hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Mel, who was standing behind Ed

Ed flinched not knowing she was behind him.

"Uh it was my brother, he's on his way back here." Grunted Ed as he slid past Mel.

"Oh yea, I'd love to meet him, is he has cute as you?" asked Mel

Ed was shocked at her question.

"Uh I don't know, I couldn't say." said Ed nervously scratching the back of his head.

Mel and Ed directed their attention towards the back door as it screeched open.

Pinako walked in with a basket full of clothes fresh off the line.

"Who was that on the phone Ed?" asked Pinako setting down the basket of clothes by the door and shutting it behind her.

"Oh it was Al, he and May will be coming tomorrow morning and he wants us to meet them at the train station." said Ed

"How nice, I should prepare for them then." said Pinako

Mel looked around. "Hey I almost forgot, where's Winry? asked Melanie

"Winry's at work, she'll be back by dinner time, I ran into right after I dropped off Winry." said Ed

"Oh speaking of dinner, Ed make sure you look decent tonight. We expecting to have guest tonight." said Pinako

"Who?" asked Ed

"Mr. Flint and his family are coming over, to pay us a visit." stated Pinako

"You mean the town pharmist?"asked Ed

"Yes him and his wife." said Pinako

"Whatever, I guess." said Ed waving his hand at her.

"Just make sure you look decent." said Pinako rolling her eyes and heading up the creaky stairs.

Just then the phone rang again, and Ed hurried and picked it up before Pinako heard it.

"Hey full metal, are you going to come pick it up?" asked a deep male voice on the other end.

" Mustang hey , I'll be there. Is it what I asked for?" asked Ed

"It's close enough but I'm sure it will work just fine." said Mustang.

"Alright see you in a couple of hours." said Ed as he hund up the phone.

"Who was that Ed?" asked Mel

"Just an old friend of mines, you all settled in?" asked Ed looking over at Mel who was standing quietly by the door.

"Yeah...hey Ed, wanna take a walk?" asked Mel

"Uh, actually I had some other plans." said Ed

"Other plans huh." said Mel looking a bit disappointed.

"Yea I have some business I need to take care of." said Ed

Mel nodded "Well when will we be back?" she asked

"A couple of hours, maybe longer." said Ed "Winry should be home in an hour or two so you won't be alone for long. and when she does tell her I went in town for a couple of hours.." said Ed

"I can't come with you?" asked Mel sympathetically

"It's not like I don't want you to it's just that I can't." Ed lied

"Oh ok then." said Mel

Ed was relieved that she didn't ask why because then he would have to come up with a lie to cover the lie he had just told.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back." said Mel walking up to Ed and giving him a hug.

Ed looked at her for a moment before hugging the petite girl, inhaling her sweet scent.

She smelt like lilacs, but it was nothing compared to Winry's.

"You smell nice." Ed suddenly said. "Ed quickly bit his lips realizing he didn't mean to say that.

"Thankyou it's just a fragrance." said Mel smiling in his chest.

"Ye..yeah no problem." said Ed nervously letting go of the girl. "I guess I should get going."said Ed quickly passing by Mel and towards the door.

Mel waved at him, before he disappeared out of the door.

Ed let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the train station.

(At the train station)

Ed had finally made it to the train station, and he was waiting in line at the ticket booth.

"I hope I'm making the right decision" thought Ed to himself

"Next." said the woman at the counter

Ed moved up to the glass.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked

"One train ticket to Central please." he said

"Which parts?" she asked

"The military base." He stated

* * *

"Two tickets to Central please." said Al smiling at the clerk.

"Sure thing" she said handing Al the two tickets . "The train will be arriving in five minutes. "she added.

"Central?" asked May confused as she followed

"Yea I thought since we were headed passed that way, we could stop by and visit the Colonel and the others."

"Oh ok, as long as I'm with you Alphonse." May giggled grabbing on to his arm.

Al turned bright red.

"Heh heh, yea you too May." Al said nervously.

"I bet you can't wait to see your brother, huh Al?" asked May as she and Al waited for their train

"No I can't" said Ed smiling "Granny and Winry too." he added

"There you go talking about that girl again." May growled

"She's just a friend, I promise." urged Al.

"Yea right." huffed May as she sat down Shao May and turned away from him.

Al looked at May and saw that she was serious about this.

"May.." said Al

"What Alphonse?" said May sounding irritated.

Al took a deep breath before speaking and put his hand on May's shoulder.

May flinched at his touch and looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"I've been thinking. Over the last year or so I've spent with you as my teacher in Xing, I think it's about time to tell you that...well...I like you." Al hurried finished.

"Like me as a friend or more than that?" asked May as she blushed.

"More than that." stated Al

May turned to look at Al surprised at his answer.

Al turned bright red forcing down a gulp.

"Really you mean..." started May

"Yes." said Al cutting her off

Al took another deep breath and slowly moved closer to May and carefully wrapped of his hands around her slim figure.

"May...I'm in love with you." blurted Al

May gasped and looked at Al in shock.

"I've always been in love with you Al." May said smiling at Al

Al smiled back and looked into May's dark brown eyes.

They slowly moved closer together until they could feel each other's breath on their face. Not knowing what else to do, Al quickly closed the gap kissing Mei. Al felt her body stiffen as they locked lips. He could almost feel her heart beating out of her chest as he moved his hands to her thigh.

Al quickly stopped, remembering that they were in public, he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Sorry." said Al as he laughed nervously.

"Don't be, I liked it...Look theres our train." smiled Mei as she pulled Al towards the boarding section.

(A/N: Chapter 4. thought I'd add a little AlMay in there. Another thing, I appreciate the reviews that I do have but again please leave a review or something to let me know how the story is going so far, I'd love to know what other people thought about it. Thankyou.)


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of the characters.

(A/N:Just wanted to say that I really appreciate the feedback you guys are giving me, it keeps me motivated and helps me figure out where my weaknesses are in writing and helps me work on improving, so I just wanted to give a special thanks to the reviewers!)

"Phew." Winry grunted as she plopped down in a nearby chair. Winry grabbed her clip board checking off her last appointment for the day.

"Hey Tes, Sam. I'm finished!" Winry shouted from the back of the garage.

"Already?" asked Tessa as she approached Winry wiping the black oil off her tan skin

"Yea I didn't have many appointments today. Do you think you and Sam can take care of things from here?" asked Winry with pleading eyes.

"Yea sure, go ahead and go home. You need the rest." said Tessa patting Winry on the shoulder.

"Thanks Tes, you're the best." said Winry getting up and giving her friend a hug.

"No problem Win." responded Tes as she hugged the girl back.

"See ya tomorrow." said Winry as she gathered her things.

"Yea...uh Winry." started Tessa

"Yea?" asked Winry

"I've thought a lot about his morning and I guess things got a little out of hand, and what I did was not called for. I guess what I'm trying to say is I feel really bad and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. But I still think that you deserve better than Ed, and I know that you probably don't think it but, you really do." Tessa explained

Winry took a deep breath. "Tessa, I appreciate your concern, but I'm old enough to know what's best for me, and Ed is it." responded Winry giving Tessa a weak smile. "Bye." she whispered as she moved past Tessa and out the door.

Tessa watched as she left, and shook her head, reluctantly going to continue her work.

* * *

"Grandma I'm home!" Winry shouted as she entered her house.

"Grandma...Ed?" she repeated when she got no answer.

Winry went to check the kitchen to see if she was there, but saw it was empty. Winry was about to leave out when a piece of paper on the refrigerator caught her eye.

"A note?" Winry asked her self

She went to the fridge and grabbed the note, it read "**_Gone out grocery shopping for tonight's dinner, will be back in a hour or_ so."**

Winry shrugged and set the note down.

"Winry?" called a voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Who are you." asked Winry shocked.

"You don't remember me?" asked Mel as the smile faded off her face

"I...don't think so." said Winry looking at the girl carefully.

Winry let out a gasp. "Mel?" Winry asked.

Mel's smile reappeared on her face as she clapped her hands.

"Yea it's been a while, right cousin?" said Mel

"Yea it has, haven't seen you since when ever." Winry laughed.

"Yea." Mel agreed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked a curios Winry

"Well it's actually a funny story." laughed Mel

Mel tells Winry the story about how Ed had saved her from the mugger and how he brought her here.

"Wow, sounds like my Ed, alright." said Winry blushing a bright red.

"Your Ed...you mean?" started Mel

"Yep." Winry giggled.

"Oh...he didn't tell me that you two were dating. " said Mel as she dropped her head a little

"Oh...well yea, were kind of actually engaged but he hasn't said anything about since he asked came back so I don't know." sighed Winry

"I see." nodded Mel "I'm happy for you guys" said Mel plainly

"Thanks...where is Ed anyways?" asked Winry looking around.

"Oh he just went off into town for a bit to take care of some business, he said he'd back in a couple of hours." stated Mel

"Oh ok." responded Winry hearing keys at the door she knew Pinako was back.

"Coming grandma." shouted Winry from the kitchen

Winry quickly opened the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you dear." she said she handed Winry the bags

Winry closed the door behind her and took the groceries to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Winry

"Squash casserole." stated Pinako

"Yum my favorite." cheered Mel

"Is it now...well your in luck Granny makes the best of the best squash casseroles." bragged Winry

Pinako smiled. "Ok girls, who wants to help make dinner, were expecting the Flint's in as little as two hours.

"I'll help." both Winry and Mel said in unison

* * *

Ed stretched as he got off the train. It hadn't been a long ride but it sure felt like it. Ed took a deep breath before walking towards the entrance of the Command Center.

"Mr. Elric what brings you here?" asked one of the security guards out front.

"I came to see Colonel Mustang." said Ed

"It's General Mustang now." stated the officer.

"Oh so he got a promotion." said Ed

Just then another train pulled in, letting of and letting in tourist and commoners. Al and May dragged themselves off the train.

"Can we just visit in the morning, and find a hotel somewhere, I'm drained." complained May as she plopped down in a near down bench.

"It will only be a minute May. You can wait here and rest, I'll be right back." said Al as he walked towards the entrance.

As Al walked towards the entrance he saw a medium size man with a back length golden braid, similar to Ed's.

"Could it be?" Al asked himself.

The man started to laugh at something the officer had said and revealed the side of his face

A big smiled formed across Al's face. "Brother!" he shouted as he pushed past several people to get to the man.

Ed turned around, knowing that voice had sounded familiar.

"Al!" responded as his brother jumped at him with a hug.

"Ah man, Al you reek!" laughed Ed as he continued to hug his brother.

"Haha yea I know, it's been a while since I gotten to bathe." said Al

Ed look up at his younger brother, who was now a couple of inches taller than him.

"Man you grew." stated Ed with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"So have you, brother." said Al playfully punching him in the shoulder. "What are you doing here, I thought you were at home." said Al

"Yea , I was but I had to come take care of some business...come on let's go the next train back home will be here shortly." said Ed as he led Al inside.

"What about you bud?" asked Ed

"I was just coming to visit and get a hotel here for the night." answered Al

"Where are we going?" asked Al as he followed Ed inside.

"To see Mustang, He has something I need." answered Ed.

"What does he have?" asked Al wondering what Mustang could have of Ed's.

"A ring." said Ed now outside of Mustang's office.

"For what?" asked Al '

"Al you ask to many questions." Ed joked in a serious way.

"I was just wondering." said Al

Ed ignored Al and knocked on the large doubled door.

"Come in!" shouted a voice on the other side of the door."

Ed pushed the door open and entered the large office.

"Hoy fullmetal...Al how nice to see you again." greeted Mustang as he sat behind his large desk.

The military had really done him some years, for his young age. He had forming crows feet under his eyes, and he had specks of gray all ready forming along the strands of his jet back hair.

"Nice to see you too Colonel." responded Al

"It's General now." responded Roy

"Promotion?" asked Al

Mustang nodded motioning for the two brothers to come up to his desk. He pulled out a small purple sack from one of his desk doors and handed it to Ed.

Ed grabbed the velvet sack from his hand and opened it up pouring its contents in his palms.

"Wow that's beautiful." said Al as he gawked at the shiny diamond ring his brother held in his hands.

"Yea, it's a beauty all right, it was a pain to get it but it was worth the wait huh Full metal?" asked Mustang.

Ed nodded still examining the ring.

"Do you think, she'll like it?" asked Ed

"Who brother?" asked Al confused.

Ed was silent for a moment before answering his brother.

"Winry." stated Ed

(A/N: Boom Chapter 5! Updating as much as often as I can when I'm not busy with other things, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Keep reading and reviewing!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

(A/N: Here's chapter 6, I'll try to come up with a date of when I'll post, so you guys will know when to check in.)

"For Winry...you mean an engagement ring or something?" asked Al

"Yea an engagement ring." said Ed putting it back into the sack and slipping it into his pocket.

"I had already told Winry I was gonna marry her before I left for West City but Mustang convinced me to make a proper proposal with a ring." said Ed

Al looked at Mustang. Mustang gave him a small nod before speaking.

"Equivalent Exchange isn't exactly the best proposal any man could give to a woman." said Mustang

"You used alchemy to propose to Winry?" asked Al surprised.

"Not alchemy, equivalent exchange." corrected Ed

Al shook his head. "Since when did you and Winry have a thing anyways?" he asked.

"It was never really a thing more like a last-minute feeling." stated Ed.

"I see. Hey brother shouldn't we get going,the train back home should arrive here in a bit." suggested Al

"Right. Thanks a lot Mustang I owe you one." said Ed giving him a small wave.

"No problem Ed, and hey remember there's always gonna be a spot here for you at the military if you want or need work." said Mustang as he watched the two young adults disappear.

"Don't count on it!" shouted Ed before the doors closed.

Roy now sat alone in his bigger office thinking to himself.

"Only time will tell FullMetal ." smirked Mustang smiling.

* * *

"So your familiar with Ed being a state alchemist?' asked Winry as she grated pieces of squash.

"Yea, we heard a lot about him up in the west." smiled Mel. "Him and Al." she added.

"I'm not surprised they were busy doing this and that while they were traveling." said Winry picking up another squash.

"So how long have you and Ed been going at it?" asked Mel suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Winry

"How long have to two been a thing?" Mel responded.

"Oh, well we never really were a thing. I mean I guess always had feelings for Ed, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Ed is not the type of person who likes to share his feelings so I'm not surprised her proposed the way he did." explained Winry.

"Ed is too cute for you , he could do better." smirked Mel

"Excuse me?" said Winry slamming down the grater

Mel rolled her eyes at Winry and gave her a small devious smile.

Before Winry could say anything Pinako walked in holding a basket of apples.

"Here Winry take these and make one of those apple pies." said Pinako

"Ok." said Winry taking a quick glance back at Mel who was still smiling.

Winry took the apples over to counter and immediately started cutting them into slices, still thinking about what Mel had said.

(Winry's thoughts)

"What the hell is she talking about saying that Ed is to cute for me. So basically I guess she is trying to call me ugly, and certainly she's not one to talk because she isn't a prize herself. She can't be jealous can't she, she's just a child even younger than I am. Why should I even care what she thinks.  
"Why the hell is she even here anyways, thinking she can just come and stay with us, barely even know the little wench."

Winry's thoughts were interrupted with a sudden pain on her index finger. She looked down to see that she had cut herself with the knife.

"Damn." Winry cursed under her breath as blood started to drizzle down the cut.

"Oh my Winry are you ok?" asked Pinako as she quickly grabbed a nearby cloth and wrapped it around Winry's finger.

"My God girl, where is your head today." scolded Pinako

"Sorry grandma, I was just a little careless and I'm still a little tired from work earlier." said Winry

"Why don't you go get some rest, or something me and Mel will finish up here." suggested Pinako

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asked Winry

"Of course we don't so leave." smirked Mel

Winry looked at the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Who even asked you!" shouted Winry

"Relax cousin I was just joking...can't you take a joke?" said Mel laughing.

"Go on now Winry." said Pinako shooing her out of the kitchen.

"But grandma I" Winry started

"No buts, go work on your auto-mail or something." said Pinako as she went back in the kitchen.

Winry stood there for a moment. "Fine." she said to herself before heading up the creaky stairs.

Laughter was heard from Pinako and then Mel as she slowly made her way to her small room that she her work shop.

Closing the door behind her she picked up the auto-mail leg she had worked on for Ed.

* * *

"I don't really see Ed as a ladies man." said May

"What's that suppose to mean, you saying I'm ugly?" asked Ed squinting his eyes at May.

"Well that and I didn't know you were the type of person who would want to settle down." explained May.

"Well I didn't know Al was the type of guy to settle for a girl like you." joked Ed

"What do you mean a girl like me?" May asked sounding irritated. "Alphonse your brother is being rude." May complained.

"Ed please don't start." Al said rubbing his temples.

"Relax I was just joking, May is perfect for you." said Ed

"Thanks Ed." said May blushing.

"So when are you gonna propose?" asked Al

"I don't know, when ever the time is right I guess." shrugged Ed playing with the ring in his pocket.

"Attention Passengers we will be reaching our destination in Resembool shortly." said a voice over the radio.

"You guys are gonna be staying with us right?" asked Ed

"Of course we don't have any other place to go."said Al

"Well just letting you know ahead of time that we have another girl visiting with us." said Ed

"who brother."

"Apparently she's some kin to granny and Winry, a cousin.

"Winry has other cousins...granny never mentioned having any other family members."Al pointed out. "Where are they from?" he asked.

"From West city is what she says, but I ran into her while I was on my way home from taking Winry to work." said Ed

"So you just brought her back to granny's? asked Al

"Well she said she had no other place to go, so I just told her to come with me." said Ed

"Attention Passengers we have reached our destination, please exit the train quickly and in an organized way, goodbye and thanks for riding." said the speaker radio.

"Well this is us." said Ed as he helped Al and May gather their things and then getting off the train.

"Clank"

Winry awoken by a sudden loud noise. She looked around the room to see what could have made that noise.

She looked on the ground to see that she had just knocked over her wrench.

"I must have fallen asleep." Winry said to herself picking up the scattered tools and blue prints.

Winry heard talking and laughter coming from down stairs followed by clanking of what sounded like silverware hitting a dish. She got up to see what was going on only to remember that they were suppose to be having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Flint.

She quietly made her way down the creaky stairs. Hoping that maybe he had come back while she was napping. As Winry entered the kitchen, Mel, Pinako, and Mr and Mrs. Flint were all looking at her.

"Hello Winry, how nice of you to join us dear." greeted Mrs. Flint

"Hello, nice of you all to stop by." responded Winry giving the old woman a small smile. "Mr. Flint how are you?" added Winry as she took a seat next to her grandmother.

"Good, delighted that you asked." responded Mr. Flint

"Ready to eat something Winry?" asked Pinako

Winry nodded. "Please." she said.

"Ed hasn't come back yet?" asked Winry as Pinako went over to get Winry a plate of squash casserole.

"Not yet." answered Pinako

"Oh yea by the way how is that boy doing I've meant to come by and see him but I never got the chance to." said Mr. Flint.

"Well he just got back from a trip from West City not to long ago, studying alchemy." said Winry

"He still does that magic?" asked Mr. Flint

"Winry giggled. "Alchemy." she corrected "And no he doesn't, he's just helping his brother out." Winry smiled.

"Speak of the devil." said Pinako looking out of the kitchen window.

Just then the sound of the rusty door opening was heard from the kitchen followed by footsteps and stumbling.

"Granny, Winry were home!" shouted Ed as he came in the kitchen followed by Al and May, they all looked completely out of breath.

"What did you do, run here?" asked Pinako

"Something like that." Ed responded smiling at Winry

Winry gave him a smile back in return.

"Al!" shouted Winry as she pushed past Ed and jumping at Al nearly knocking him to the ground.

"I missed you!" she said hugging her childhood friend.

"Missed you to Winry." laughed Al as he hugged her back.

"Ed, I've missed you!" shouted Mel as she got up and hugged him.

"It's only been a couple of hours." laughed Ed nervously

"I know but it's felt like forever." said Mel as she blushed.

Ed gave Winry a quick glance seeing she had a disturbed look on her face he gave her a small smile and shrugged.

As Mel continued to hug Ed she a small shiny object caught her eyes.

"Hey what's that?" asked Mel as she started to reach into Ed's pocket.

"It's nothing!" shouted Ed quickly grabbing her hand.

All eyes were now on the two as Ed blushed a deep red. "So what's for dinner...i'm starved." said Ed changing the subject.

"Squash casserole." stated Pinako.

"Yum sounds great, just let me go clean up and I'll be right back down." said Ed as he gently pushed Mel away from him.

"Hoy Ed." said Mr. Flint'

"Oh how rude of me." apologized Ed "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Flint." Ed greeted

"Good afternoon Ed, it's been a while." said Mr. Flint

"Yes indeed you boys sure have grown since the last time I've seen you." said Mrs. Flint "How are you boys doing?" she asked.

"Were good, just got back from a trip recently." said Al as he led May over to the table to eat.

While Al continued to talk to the Flint's Ed made this a oppurtunity to go hide the ring.

As Ed made to his bedroom he quickly grabbed a white t-shirt out of the dresser and put it on, quickly wrapped the ring in his previous shirt and hid it behind the headboard of the bed.

Just then the door opened slowly and closed.

Ed quickly turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked

(A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, please keep reading and review. All reviews are greatly appreciated thank you so much!)


End file.
